For the determination of a position of a motor vehicle, it is possible to use a procedure such as, for example, SLAM (Simultaneous Localization And Mapping: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Simultaneous_Localization_and_Mapping) or MCL (Monte Carlo Localization, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monte_Carlo_localization). Here, the same procedure is used in every situation. In order to generate a hypothesis for the position to be determined, multiple sensors can be used, wherein data of these sensors are merged. The two mentioned procedures are described in the book “Probabilistic Robotics (Intelligent Robotics and Autonomous Agents)” by Thrun, Burgard and Fox (ISBN: 9780262201629).
A method for estimating a pose of a mobile robot using a particle filter is known from the published document EP 1 923 763 A1. Here, possible errors of a sensor of the robot are corrected taking into consideration a particle stream.
A movement system known from the published document EP 1 901 152 B1 is designed for locating and mapping a particle filter unit. Here, using the particle filter unit, poses of current particles are determined. In addition, using a sensor, a pose variant of a pose of a mobile element is detected.
The published document WO 2011/033100 A1 describes a method for creating a map pertaining to location-based indications on the probability of a future movement of a person in a spatial environment.